Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the processing of mail in the United States and its territories. More particularly, the invention focuses on means to quickly and inexpensively access ZIP+4 information and then print US Postal Service POSTNET bar-coded mail pieces in small and medium quantities in typical small office and departmental environments.